Douce Folie
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi de Patachon. "Chaque superstar cache obligatoirement en elle un fantasme inavoué, car ridicule.Chacune d'entre elle va voir son fantasme inavoué se réaliser, libre à toi de prendre autant de personnages que tu veux !" Warning ! Craquage total !


**Défi n°6**

**De Patachon à Artless Rose  
><strong>

**« Chaque superstar cache obligatoirement en elle un fantasme inavoué, car ridicule. Et par ridicule j'entends outrageusement absurde et impensable. Tu devras donc mettre plusieurs superstars de ton choix dans un contexte qui se doit atypique, où on ne les attendrais pas forcément et passer d'un point de vue à l'autre. Chacune d'entre elle va voir son fantasme inavoué se réaliser, libre à toi de prendre autant de personnages que tu veux ! »**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Je me réveille ce matin comme tous les autres. À 7h00. Je me prépare en 15 minutes et descend prendre mon petit-déjeuner au self de l'hôtel.<p>

Œufs, bacon, toasts, et du thé. Repas anglais oblige. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

Comme pour chaque chose, je finis rapidement et monte ensuite m'organiser pour ma journée dans ma chambre. Je décide finalement qu'une bonne balade serait approprié. Je devrais probablement aller marcher près du lac pour regarder le soleil se lever. Une fois sur le perron de l'hôtel, j'inhume avec délectation l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche. Un vent frais me chatouille les narines. Je m'emmitoufle convenablement dans mon écharpe et part d'un pas décidé.

* * *

><p>Mon réveil hurle dans mes oreilles comme tous les matins. Je suis encore en retard sur mon planning. La tête dans l'coltard, je m'extirpe de mon lit et me traine jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas garder cette tête de type mal réveillé. Le style débraillé fera l'affaire. Je descend ragaillardir mon estomac.<p>

Pancakes, saucisses, café. Tout ce que j'aime. Je mange pour quatre, tentant de ne pas me rendormir sur mes muffins.

Une fois repu, je me traine de nouveau jusqu'à mon lit. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que me voilà encore étalé au travers de mon pieu. Trop crevé, je m'endors instantanément.

* * *

><p>J'admire depuis plusieurs heures le soleil se refléter sur cette immensité qu'est ce splendide lac. Mon regard ne se pose que quelques secondes sur chaque détail qui compose cette scène. Il y a trop de choses à voir ! Tout est si éphémère. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'aperçois avec horreur que je suis en retard sur mes obligations.<p>

Sur le chemin du retour, je me prends à flâner dans les petites rues encore désertes de la ville, à sentir les boutons de roses grimpant le long des murs, à admirer les premiers étalages qui annoncent l'ouverture d'un marché prochain.

Je presse le pas lorsque l'hôtel arrive en vue. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me change pour me vêtir de ma tenue d'entrainement. Mon sac déjà prêt, je file en direction du stade.

* * *

><p>Je ronfle depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Emmitouflé dans mes couvertures, mon corps refuse de s'extirper des limbes du sommeil. Je suis trop bien. Je rêve d'un pot de glace géant surmonté d'un plongeoir... De nuage en barbe à papa... Tout est si éphémère... Soudainement, j'ouvre les yeux et me rue sur mon téléphone. Et merde ! Me voilà carrément en retard !<p>

Sur le chemin du stade, je me prends à regarder quelques jolis minois, à reluquer quelques sublimes chutes de reins, à siffler quelques poitrines avantageuses.

Je presse le pas dans les couloirs. Une fois dans ma loge, je m'habille et me prépare. Aujourd'hui, je dois bosser avec John pour notre combat lors du prochain pay-per-view.

* * *

><p>Arrivé dans la salle d'entrainement, je constate que quelque chose cloche. Il n'y a absolument personne. Pas la moindre âme qui vive. Ce qui, d'habitude, ne se produit jamais. La télé est éteinte. Les appareils sont en stand by. La salle est plongée dans une semi-obscurité angoissante. Un mince rayon de lumière perce à travers les stores. Une mince pellicule de poussière s'est déjà déposée sur les différents appareils.<p>

Voulant profiter de ce moment de calme, je laisse les lumières éteintes et commence à travailler sur les appareils de musculation. Je me rend rapidement compte que travailler seul, dans un silence absolu n'est ni des plus rassurants, ni des plus amusants. Surtout qu'il y a cette présence glaciale qui plane près de moi. Il a fallu que je me retourne plusieurs fois lorsque je sentais quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Mais il n'y avait jamais personne.

Alors j'ai commencé à avoir peur.

* * *

><p>Arrivé dans la salle d'entrainement, je remarque rapidement qu'il n'y a pas un chat. Pas de Divas se collant à moi. Pas de coach hurlant que je suis en retard. Pas de collègues pour se foutre de moi. Personne.<p>

Ça fout les ch'tons.

L'ambiance de la salle est carrément pesante. Il y a de la poussière sur les différentes machines. J'hésite quelques instants à travailler. Finalement, je m'installe sur la seule machine qui n'est pas couverte de poussière. Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente, je décide de remonter à mon vestiaire, afin d'y trouver John.

Les couloirs sont déserts. Je m'arrête quelques instants au milieu de la voie. Le silence est tellement étouffant que j'en ai la chair de poule. L'ampoule au dessus de ma tête grésille. On se penserait dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Je rigole à ma blague en continuant mon chemin jusqu'à ma loge.

* * *

><p>Je suis rapidement retourné à ma loge pour prendre mes affaires et sortir du stade. Il n'y avait manifestement personne sur les lieux. Pourtant, j'étais sûr de ne pas m'être trompé.<p>

Je marche depuis plusieurs minutes sans vraiment de but. Je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pour combler le tout, mon portable m'a lâché. Alors j'erre dans la ville. J'ai fichu mon programme en l'air, pas la peine d'essayer de le rattraper pour aujourd'hui.

Arrivé au coin d'une rue déserte, j'entends de la musique sortir d'un petit café. Je m'y dirige dans l'espoir de me réchauffer auprès d'un bon expresso brûlant. À peine la porte passée qu'un silence de mort m'accueille. Tous les clients se sont retournés vers moi. La barman s'est arrêtée de servir.

Les yeux vairons, elle me darde d'un regard peu chaleureux. Alors que les conversations reprennent doucement, je m'approche tranquillement du bar. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'y poser mon postérieur que la gérante se dirige vers le fond de son café, en direction d'une petite porte noire.

* * *

><p>J'ai eu beau fouiller toutes les loges, pas la moindre trace de John. Ni de qui que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs. Le stade était vide. Entièrement vide. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise que je suis parti, en vitesse.<p>

La température extérieure est vraiment basse pour un début novembre. Je boutonne correctement ma veste et déambule dans les rues passantes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, un événement énorme ou une cérémonie présidentielle. Les rues sont vides elles aussi. Pourtant tout à l'heure, des gens marchaient sur cette avenue ! Je crois que je deviens fou...

Mon portable qui vibre me tire de mes pensées.

« _Salut ! C'est John ! Il y a eu un changement de programme, tout a été annulé pour la journée, je suis avec les autres au spa sur Spencer Avenue. _»

* * *

><p>Du fond de la pièce, elle m'observe. Je ne l'ai pas quittée des yeux. Elle me fait un micro signe de la tête pour que je la suive. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai franchi cette petite porte noire pour atterrir dans un couloir lugubre que je me demande pourquoi je l'ai suivie. Elle marche devant moi, ses talons claquants contre le parquet usé. Elle ne se retourne pas une seule fois, pour savoir si je la suis. Ça paraît une évidence pour elle.<p>

Elle s'arrête finalement devant une autre porte, celle-ci en bois sombre, beaucoup plus grande. Elle se place à côté et attend que j'arrive à sa hauteur pour m'adresser la parole.

- Il vous attend.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour réagir. Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ? Je me retourne rapidement. Elle a déjà disparu au fond de ce long couloir obscur.

Et me voilà, stagnant devant cette grande porte sculptée. Je n'ai aucune porte de sortie. Et je suis complètement paumé. Mais je dois dire que je suis intrigué par cette femme, par cet endroit, par ce « Il », par cette porte. Je pèse le pour et le contre.

Devant l'écriteau bancal de la porte « 999 », je me décide finalement à entrer.

* * *

><p>Heureux de ce changement de programme, je me dirige vers le spa que m'a indiqué John. Je le trouve facilement, installé dans un vieil immeuble, l'enseigne clignotante de couleurs criardes. Le hall d'entrée est vide. Je patiente quelques minutes avant de percevoir de la musique. Trop heureux de savoir que quelqu'un dans cette foutue ville n'est pas loin de moi, je me dirige directement vers la source de la musique.<p>

Je longe un très long couloir qui m'amène devant une toute petite porte. J'hésite plusieurs minutes à toquer à la porte. L'écriteau « Défense d'entrer » me le déconseille fortement. Pourtant, je suis sûr que la musique provient de cette pièce. John et les autres sont forcément là.

Je tente de les joindre avec mon téléphone. Et merde ! Aucun réseau. C'est digne d'un pitoyable film d'horreur... Je remonte le couloir pour m'approcher de la zone de couverture. J'appelle finalement John.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

« _Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de John Cena, je suis actuellement occupé, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message. À plus ! _»

Agacé, je décide d'emmerder le règlement. Je fonce tout droit vers la porte au fond du couloir. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et l'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

* * *

><p>La porte grince et j'entends clairement le sang battre contre mes tempes. Ma main tremble contre la poignée. J'ouvre lentement le battant, dans l'espoir incongru de retarder le moment où je découvrirai ce qui se cache derrière tout ce mystère.<p>

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a qu'un feu dans une cheminée au fond de la pièce qui baigne l'ensemble d'une lumière glauque. La pièce ronronne et crépite. Je suis paralysé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Probablement un bruit autre que celui de cet âtre noir de suie.

Ma main part subitement chercher contre le mur un quelconque interrupteur. Il y a toujours cette présence que j'avais ressenti au stade. Ma recherche se fait soudainement plus vigoureuse.

Sans que je n'y fasse quelque chose, la lumière s'allume d'elle même.

- C'est ça que tu cherchais... Stuart ?

* * *

><p>La force que j'ai mis en ouvrant la porte est telle que le battant claque contre le mur faisant tomber l'écriteau « Défense d'entrer ». Mais c'est à peine si je le remarque. Devant moi se tient l'impensable.<p>

Dans une grande pièce baignée de lumière, une grande table est dressée. Des dizaines de mets tous plus apétissants les uns que les autres sont disposés sur une nappe immaculée. Deux couverts sont disposés aux extrémités.

Je suis à la fois soufflé et étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'un repas digne d'un ministre viendrait foutre dans un spa désert ? Mon estomac gronde soudainement devant ce festin. Lui au moins ne se pose pas de questions. Cédant à la tentation, je m'approche subtilement de la table pour grignoter dans quelques plats.

- Ah Randy ! Tu es enfin arrivé !

* * *

><p>Je sursaute brusquement, mon coeur battant la chamade. Mon regard croise finalement celui de la personne qui vient d'entrer.<p>

Mes yeux parcourent la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Un salon. Un salon typiquement anglais. Tout est teinté de cette élégance innée. Du rideau au tapis. Des fauteuils aux bougeoirs. De la table basse à...

- Pau.. Paul ?

Il est là. Dans le salon. J'ai soudain un déjà-vu. Un déjà-vu qui me met tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Tout est comme dans... dans mon _fantasme_.

Paul est posté contre une autre petite porte, la main toujours portée sur l'interrupteur. Il me regarde avec un léger sourire sournois. Ça me glace le sang. Instinctivement, je le contemple de la tête aux pieds.

Son visage d'habitude si angélique est encadré par de longs cheveux bruns, brillants et soyeux, qui lui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Son magnifique corps est serré dans une robe à corset du XVIIIe siècle. Typiquement anglaise. La beauté de son visage est accentuée par un maquillage discret, vraiment seyant.

* * *

><p>- J'ai... j'ai essayé de t'appeler... mais c'était ton répondeur...<p>

- Ne soit pas si stressé Randy... Je suis content que tu sois venu...

- Où... où sont les autres ?

- Partis.

- Partis ? Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Ça te gêne qu'on ne soit que tous les deux ?

- Euh... non...

- Alors parfait ! Je suis sûr que tu as faim !

John se dirige tout guilleret vers la grande table. Sans attendre, il prend place et commence à piocher dans les différents plats. Ce n'est qu'une fois servi qu'il lève la tête vers moi et qu'il m'incite à m'assoir à l'autre bout de la table.

J'avoue que je ne me fais pas vraiment prier. Sans vraiment se parler, on commence à manger. Tous les plats sont absolument un délice pour mes papilles. Je salive à chaque bouchée.

Alors que j'entame ma troisième fournée, je relève les yeux quelques instants vers John. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçois qu'il me fixe, les mains jointes sous le visage, me dardant de son regard azur.

* * *

><p>Paul se dirige subitement vers les fauteuils positionnés devant une grande cheminée. D'un geste de la main, il m'invite à prendre place à ses côtés. Je suis terriblement gêné. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci est une mauvaise blague. Pourtant, personne n'est au courant... Personne ne peut savoir...<p>

Paul me regarde le plus calmement du monde. Il affiche un petit sourire angélique.

- Stuart... ça faisait longtemps que je t'attendais...

- Tu... tu n'es pas allé à l'entrainement ?

- Non... je voulais qu'on soit... seul à seul...

- Ah. C'est... sympa de ta part !

Mon coeur accélère rapidement en voyant Paul s'approcher de moi. Je sais que je risque de perdre tous mes moyens alors qu'il est habillé ainsi.

- Stuart... j'aimerai qu'on joue à un petit jeu...

- Ou... oui ?

- Tu veux me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou... oui...

_Clic_.

Mon poignet me fait subitement mal. Je baisse les yeux pour voir qu'un de mes poignets est attaché avec une paire de menottes.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus où me mettre. L'œil scrutateur de John ne me laisse aucun répit. Il ne dit mot.<p>

Soudain, John se lève de son siège et s'approche rapidement de moi. Vraiment proche de moi, ses mains commencent à m'effleurer, et entreprennent d'enlever mon T-shirt.

- Jo... John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- C'est l'heure du dessert Randy... et j'ai faim...

- Quoi ? Mais... mais...

- Chut Randy...

Me relevant trop rapidement, je renverse mon siège et recule vers le mur. C'est quoi ce putain de délire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à John ? Je suis complètement paniqué par le geste de celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. _Menteur_. Une voix perfide s'infiltre dans mon esprit. Je tente de la chasser alors que je suis acculé au mur.

* * *

><p>Je secoue ma main dans l'espoir, vain, de me détacher. Mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration se sont considérablement accélérés. Et Paul qui me regarde toujours avec cet air beaucoup trop calme.<p>

Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça. Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça d'habitude. D'habitude, Paul est doux comme un agneau, il n'a pas cette aura sombre autour de lui. D'habitude, il me sert à dîner quand je rentre dans notre chez nous, à Preston. D'habitude, il porte un joli petit tablier à dentelle, et ses longs cheveux sont attachés par un fin ruban. D'habitude, mon rêve dégouline de niaiseries qui me rassurent.

Je tire de plus en plus fort sur cette foutue paire de menottes. Je suis pris au piège.

- Reste calme Stuart...

- Ca... calme ? Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Détache-moi !

- Chuuut...

Paul se lève et se dirige doucement en prenant la petite porte située au fond de la pièce. Alors que je suis seul, je recommence à tirer sur les menottes.

* * *

><p>John est beaucoup trop proche de moi. Son souffle balaie mon visage alors que je suis toujours coincé contre le mur.<p>

- Randy... je t'en prie...

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend John ? T'es pas bien... je vais appeler un médecin...

- Chut... pas la peine Randy... je sais que tu en as envie...

- En... envie ? De... de quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle du nombre de fois où tu as rêvé de me manger tout cru...

- Co... comment tu sais ?

Ma tête m'envoie soudainement toutes les images que j'ai bien pu rêver à propos de John et moi. Un nombre incalculable de rêves tous plus pervers les uns que les autres. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais avoué à personne, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour John, mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour la nourriture. Il en résulte que je rêve très souvent d'un John en tenu d'Adam, paresseusement allongé sur une table, attendant de se faire dévorer par mes soins... La voix de John me tire de mes pensées salaces.

- Maintenant Randy... c'est à moi de jouer...

John sort subitement un couteau de boucher de sa manche. J'ai tellement peur que mon genou part instinctivement se loger dans son entrejambe. Alors que John tombe dans un bruit sourd, je me mets à courir en direction de la sortie.

* * *

><p>Des bruits métalliques me parviennent de la pièce où Paul s'en est allé. Alors que je tire sur mon poignet, je me rend soudain compte que je peux m'enfuir en tirant simplement le fauteuil où je suis accroché. Je me lève prestement et recommence à tirer de plus belle. Le fauteuil ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ça aurait été trop facile. Je tente de le pousser avec toute ma force. Je dérape soudainement sur le tapis et mon regard entre en collision avec des vis. Beaucoup de vis. Le fauteuil est cloué au sol.<p>

Je suis dans la merde.

- Stuart ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Assied-toi correctement voyons...

- Oh putain ! C'est quoi ça ?

Malgré mon attachement forcé au fauteuil, je m'écarte le plus possible d'un Paul aux allures de psychopathe.

- Ça ? Mais c'est exactement ce que tu désires Stuart...

- Oh merde... merde... merde... écoute Paul, t'es pas dans ton état normal, pose ce foutu scalpel, et le fouet aussi !

- Dis-moi Stuart, combien de fois tu as rêvé de ça ? De ce moment de jouissance pure où tu étais à ma merci dans des draps froissés ? Moi, ta petite femme...

- Euh... là n'est pas la question ! Paul, t'as disjoncté ! Laisse moi partir, j'en parlerai à personne ! J'te l'jure !

- Je sais que tu vas adorer ce qui va suivre...

* * *

><p>Je parcours le long couloir du spa à l'envers. J'entends derrière moi John sortir en trombe de la pièce et courir à ma poursuite. Alors que j'ai atteint la rue, John ne s'arrête pas là. Il brandit son arme et part à ma poursuite.<p>

Je fuis me réfugier dans un lieu public, vieux bar d'où sort de la musique de Jazz. Je ne prends même pas le temps de m'arrêter, les pas de John se faisant plus pressants derrière les miens. Je traverse le salon, enjambant les chaises et les tables, jusqu'à la porte du fond, qui donne certainement sur les toilettes.

Mauvaise pioche.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi mais tombe nez à nez avec un autre long couloir. Je n'en peux plus. C'est un putain de cauchemar. La force de John est telle que mon corps est propulsé en avant alors que la porte vole en éclats. Je cours encore.

Je suis à bout de souffle. Ce couloir est interminable. Je perds toutes mes secondes d'avance à essayer d'ouvrir les portes. Les pas de John sont juste derrière moi. En une seconde, mon crâne percute lourdement le sol. Mon pied s'est coincé dans une planche percée du parquet.

John est au dessus de moi.

* * *

><p>C'est sans vraiment comprendre comment que je me retrouve de nouveau assis dans ce fauteuil, les poignets enserrés dans d'étroits bandages en cuir. Paul en face de moi, se tient droit. Il m'observe sereinement puis, lentement, fais tourner entre ses mains le fouet qu'il tient. Je repense étrangement à toutes les fois où j'ai pu rêver de Paul et moi. Je le revois, dans mes stupides fantasmes, dans ce costume de femme, si sexy, parfois m'attendant dans notre salon, dans notre chambre, réalisant le moindre de mes désirs. Le voir dans cette robe ne me laisse pas indifférent, c'est ce dont je m'aperçois rapidement, me tortillant sur le fauteuil.<p>

Stuart, espèce de malade mental, c'est un véritable sado-maso, et toi tu le trouves sexy ? Libère toi bon dieu ! Et casse-toi d'ici !

Paul me bande rapidement la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Et alors que je me pensais perdu, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

* * *

><p>La lame de son couteau brille dans l'obscurité. Je ferme les yeux un dixième de seconde pour réfléchir. John respire bruyamment devant moi. Il a l'air d'un fou, d'un sauvage. Si ça n'avait pas été pour m'étriper comme un porc, j'aurais été excité. Cette pensée délirante me tire de ma torpeur.<p>

Je tire de toutes mes forces sur mon pied pour le dégager. John s'approche dangereusement de moi. Mon pantalon se déchire enfin pour me libérer de ce trou dans le parquet. J'en profite pour mettre un bon coup de chaussure dans la mâchoire de John, qui percute le mur avant de s'effondrer, passablement étourdi.

J'en profite pour fuir de nouveau.

Quasiment au fond du couloir, je suis sauvé. Un raie de lumière sous une porte m'indique que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour maitriser ce fou furieux. J'ouvre de toutes mes forces la porte « 999 » avant de la refermer brusquement.

* * *

><p>- Stuart ? Paul ?<p>

Randy vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il referme brusquement la porte et la verrouille, tandis que quelqu'un de l'autre côté tente de rentrer. Il recule prudemment vers le centre la pièce et se retourne pour m'observer.

- C'est. Quoi. Ce. Putain. De. Délire...

- Randy, sache que je n'apprécie guère que tu interfères dans ma vie privée...

- Pourquoi t'es sapé comme ça toi ? Et pourquoi Stuart est ligoté ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Randy...

- Mes affaires mon cul ! Ça fait 20 minutes que je tente d'échapper à un malade mental, pour finir enfermer avec un autre ! Ras-le-cul !

Soudain, Paul s'élance vers Randy, scalpel en main. Alors qu'il tente d'atteindre celui qui vient d'arriver, Randy le prend de court en lui écrasant un vase sur le crâne. Paul tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Complètement inanimé. Randy observe, le teint pâle, le corps de mon ravisseur. Il lève le regard vers moi après quelques instants de silence.

- Bouge pas, je vais te détacher !

Randy entreprend d'enlever mon bâillon et les liens qui me bloquent les poignets. Ma libération est interrompue par un tambourinement à la porte.

- Randy, c'est quoi ça ? Quelqu'un te poursuit ?

- Il est là... il est là... Stuart, c'est vraiment du délire ce qu'il m'arrive... tu me croiras jamais...

- Parce que pour moi c'est la routine ? Je viens de me faire kidnapper par un malade sado-masochiste ! Alors s'il te plaît, je suis pas d'humeur !

- C'est...

* * *

><p>Moi qui me pensais sauvé. Je me suis en réalité mis dans une merde encore plus noire. Devant moi, Stuart est aux prises d'un Paul travesti et maquillé comme une voiture volée.<p>

Deux ou trois jurons s'échappent de ma bouche. Je suis face au regard mauvais de Paul. Ce type tient un scalpel à la main. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter ça.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « catch », je me retrouve à briser un vase sur le crâne de Paul, qui s'écroule à mes pieds. Dans le mouvement, je détache Stuart de sa prison.

Mais pas le temps de discuter, la porte cède sous la force de John. Son regard est allumé d'une flamme où brille la folie. Sa mâchoire est ensanglantée. Pour m'éviter une mort rapide et douloureuse, Stuart nous enferme dans un placard... rempli d'armes blanches.

Merci le Destin.

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée résiste tant bien que mal aux nombreux assauts de l'attaquant de Randy. Dans la panique, Randy essaie de crocheter la serrure des menottes. Il se retourne toutes les 30 secondes vers la porte. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Un cliquetis sonore m'indique soudainement que je suis enfin libre. Je me redresse avec Randy. Au même moment, la porte cède, et c'est un John furieux qui rentre dans le salon.<p>

- Randy !

- John ? C'est lui qui te poursuivait ?

- Il a disjoncté ! Pété un câble !

- Viens avec moi !

Je tire Randy par le bras pour nous enfermer dans la petite pièce du fond. Je recule contre le mur du fond pour rester le plus loin de la porte qui subie déjà de nouveaux assauts. Randy est assis à mes côtés, les mains sur le visage.

- Pourquoi t'étais ligoté ?

- Paul a complètement craqué. Je sais pas ce qu'il comptait me faire...

- Tu sais. Je crois que j'ai compris. Promets moi de ne pas te moquer.

- Euh... ouais, promis.

- En fait, je suis allé au gymnase ce matin, il n'y avait personne. J'ai retrouvé John. Ça reste entre nous, mais... tout était exactement comme dans... comme dans un de mes... fanstasmes...

- Quoi ? Toi et John ?

- J't'ai dit de pas te moquer !

- Je me moque pas ! Je suis... étonné, c'est tout !

- Mais je comprends pas... je comprends pas comment il a pu savoir.

Subitement, Randy se lève et se tourne vers moi, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Hey ! Mais si je calcule bien, toi et le petit Paul...

- Pas... pas du tout ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- À d'autres ! Espèce de petit pervers... t'aime te faire ligoter ?

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est pas censé être comme ça d'habitude ! Ok, j'aime bien les robes, mais pas le côté sado-maso !

Randy n'ajoute rien. Je me rend compte soudainement qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Ma tête pivote lentement vers la porte qui pour mon plus grand malheur est ouverte. John se tient à l'encadrement, avec Paul.

C'est fini. Je vais me faire torturer puis tuer comme un chien.

Je ferme les yeux le plus fort possible.

* * *

><p>La mort est proche.<p>

Dans un dernier élan d'humanité, je sers la main de Stuart avant de fermer les yeux.

Et puis plus rien. C'est ça la mort ? Juste un bip régulier, et cette odeur de désinfectant ? J'ouvre les yeux.

Tout est blanc. Ce n'est certainement pas le Paradis, ou alors le Paradis aurait une sale gueule d'hôpital. Je suis allongé dans un lit aux draps qui grattent.

Juste à côté de moi, dans un autre lit, Stuart, la tête recouverte d'un énorme bandage, papillonne des yeux.

La porte s'ouvre. John et Paul apparaissent à l'embrasure. C'est probablement du soulagement que je lis dans leur yeux, je n'en sais trop rien.

- Randy ! Tu vas bien ? On a eu tellement peur ! Tu m'entends ? Vince est furieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de sauter tous les deux du haut de la cage en métal ? Repos obligatoire pour tous les deux. Deux jours de coma ! Vous auriez pu y rester !

Après ce sermon, John et Paul sortent de la chambre.

Stuart me fixe, un air débile sur le visage.

Il sait.

Je sais.

Il sait que je sais.

- Stuart. Peu importe nos différences, ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux jours de coma sera notre petit secret.

- Bien sûr Randy, je ne dirais jamais que tu préfères John aux petits oignons.

_Et merde..._

* * *

><p><strong>Vous n'êtes pas mort ? <strong>

**Vous avez survécu à 12 pages de craquage totale de slip ? **

**Vous voulez me tuer à coups de pelle / me torturer lentement / m'engueuler /**

**me féliciter / m'offrir de l'argent pour ne plus jamais écrire ?**

**(Rayez la/les mention(s) inutiles)**

**Si vous êtes là, et bien BRAVO ! Vous ne gagnez rien du tout ! **

**Allez, laissez un cri d'indignation ! **

**Je vouuuus aimeeeee ! **

**Patachon, défi réussi ?  
><strong>


End file.
